Sasuke's sanity
by Aura Siren Twilight
Summary: Sasuke gets hits over the head with a TV, Sasuke than gets another personality and starts to talk to himself will Sasuke get rid of the other him or will he try and kill himself… or maybe he’ll go insane read and find out please review.


Sasuke's sanity   
  
Aura: don't own Naruto…you have to know that by now  
  
After a long day of working on missions the extremely tired team walks home to take a break till the next day. Sasuke is walking up front; Sakura and Naruto are slowly walking behind him.  
  
"I am so tired" Naruto complained   
  
"Stop complaining Naruto." Sakura said angrily  
  
Sasuke just walked slowly but not as slow as the others, the unexpected ninja who was concentrating on his revenge on his brother didn't notice that a couple in the building on the second floor they were passing was having a fight.  
  
"How dare you cheat on me with Linda!" the woman screamed at the man   
  
"I wasn't on a date with her she just came by and we started to talk honest I am telling you it was nothing!' the man said as he tried to calm down his wife   
  
"She was nothing!" she screamed as she picks up the TV "well nothing this!" she threw the TV out the window  
  
Down below Sasuke just happen to be walking by when the TV fell, he was too busy concentrating that he didn't notice the TV but when he just notice it, it was too late the TV already fell on his head, Sasuke fell on the floor unconscious , the TV lay on the floor smash into million pieces beside Sasuke.  
  
"Uuhhh…" Sasuke awoke from the hard hit on the head, he was in his room and there were cards, balloons, teddy bears, gift baskets, and all sort of stuff all around him, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his head "what happen to me?" he asked himself out loud  
  
"You got hit on the head with a TV Sasuke-kun "Kakashi said happily sitting on a chair reading his book   
  
Sasuke looked at Kakashi "that is a lie! what really happened?" he asked him   
  
Naruto popped out of nowhere "no really you did get hit on the head with a TV here look "he held up a box with a smashed TV inside "see, see it's the TV "Naruto placed it on the bed   
  
"Why did you keep that TV anyways? And who are you talking to?" Sakura asked as she walked into the room and saw that Sasuke had awoke from his long nap, she ran up to him and hugged him really tight "Sasuke-kun!" she said very happy   
  
"Let go…of…me!" Sasuke said gasping for air Sakura let him go   
  
"Oh sorry I was just so happy you have been out for a while" Sakura said   
  
"Yes you have been unconscious for a while now "Kakashi said as he was still reading   
  
"Ya ya! Three days!" Naruto added   
  
" the doctor said you would be just fine after you wake up but there might be some side effects of course" Kakashi said as he put away the book" well I guess I can go now bye " Kakashi left with a poof   
  
"I never left your side Sasuke-kun I was worried' Sakura said   
  
"Then how come you were just outside of the room "Ino said standing at the doorway "Sasuke-kun your awake!" she screamed as she hugged him  
  
"Get off of him he can't breathe!" Sakura shouted   
  
Ino let go of him and faced Sakura, sparks started to fly between "why are there some many present and get well cards?"Sasuke asked   
  
"I gave you something every time I came to visit you Sasuke-kun" Ino said happily  
  
"I gave you two present every time I came"Sakura told him   
  
Sasuke got a little scared by their remarks and started to move closer to the wall away from them. " ya you got a lot of present but none of them were ramen you have more in the other room the girls just keep bring them some wouldn't leave we had to rip them away from you"naruto said as he grab the box and told Ino to throw it out  
  
"why do I have to throw it out you're the one who kept it!' she complained to Naruto as she handed him back the box   
  
Sasuke got up took the box along with some other presents and cards walked out the door and threw it out in the dumpster, than he moved the dumpster right under his window went back upstairs and started to throw all the present out the window and into the dumpster.  
  
"I gave you that one and that one "Sakura said as she pointed to all of the presents she gave him   
  
Sasuke finished throwing out every single one than wash his hands and went back into the room where Ino and Sakura were hurt from Sasuke recent actions "ok everyone get out of my house!" Sasuke said as he pushed them out the door into the hallway and locked the door   
  
Sasuke sat down on a chair trying to clear his head "how could I get myself into a mess like this?' he asked him self   
  
"Well of course…duh! You were too busy trying to think of an evil plan to kill your brother that's why" he said   
  
"What?!?"Sasuke screamed  
  
Sasuke started to talk to himself like he had two different personalities. "Hey did you notice how many present you got wow I wish I could get that many presents!" the second personality said   
  
"You are me baka…" Sasuke said   
  
"Hey you know you just called yourself a baka hahahaha" the other personality said   
  
Sasuke started to get mad really mad but to himself? He got very confused and angry as the other Sasuke who seemed to be the opposite of him. "Be quiet you! You're annoying me!' Sasuke screamed as he stood up   
  
He sat back down "well I have a name you know its Sasuke" the other him said   
  
He stood back up "That's my name!" Sasuke screamed again  
  
"Well my gosh…than how about you call me Uchiha" the other Sasuke said   
  
"No! I am not going to talk to my self people are gong to think I am crazy!" Sasuke yelled out   
  
"Well you do know I think you are crazy" Uchiha said   
  
"You just called yourself crazy" Sasuke said a little crazy as he laughed   
  
"Well I know that... you just won't admit it "Uchiha said   
  
"Stop talking to me I am going to figure out how to get rid of you!" Sasuke said   
  
"Oh sure like you can get rid of me I am you!" Uchiha said   
  
Sasuke open his door shut the door behind him and locked it, he was determined to find out how to get rid of Uchiha once and for all   
  
How was that? Good? Next chapter Sasuke tries to figure out how to get rid of Uchiha will he get rid of Uchiha or will Uchiha be staying with Sasuke a long long time. Please review. 


End file.
